


YOU'RE FREE TO LEAVE ME, BUT JUST DON'T DECEIVE ME

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Series: CLOSE AS I WANT TO BE [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after winning their competition, Eren convinces Levi to let him be his partner and lead in the tango. During an unscheduled rehearsal, Eren's father interrupts, forcing the truth from him and making his son's decisions for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU'RE FREE TO LEAVE ME, BUT JUST DON'T DECEIVE ME

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty much completely inspired by http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA this video. this is the dance that they do. and thanks to mc-jaeger for the help.
> 
> also i listened to this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZI3daqEsC6Q when doing the shower scene on.
> 
> aaand mc-jaeger did this beautiful piece for me for this http://jean-huh-kirschnickerdoodle.tumblr.com/post/66838348528/throws-confetti-look-i-did-it-youre-free so yeah go look at it.

Eren rolled over, glaring at the screen of his phone as it lit up and the familiar ding alerted him of a text message. He groaned, internally wishing death upon whoever had dared text him at the ungodly hour of…. One P.M.

 **LEVI:** Hey you little shit. Are you seriously fucking asleep? Get your lazy ass up and check your email.

Eren grinned, still rolling his eyes as he shifted onto his back, stretching with a groan, before sliding, quite literally, out of bed. He pulled his laptop out from under the bed, flipping it open and watching as the screen lit up. Yawning, he ran his finger across the small mousepad and opened a browser, quickly navigating to his email.

He scrolled down the list of messages, mostly alerts from tumblr or the like. It didn't take long to find the one that was different, reading the sender as 'Captain Ravioli.' He snickered at the name; Levi would kick his ass if he knew they called him that. Especially Jean, who instead had taken to calling him mini ravioli.

Sighing with frustration as the email took more than .5 seconds to open, his eyes scanned over the message.

_Congratulations brat, you and your shitty skills managed to win the fucking tournament and now you're qualified for State. Go have some juice box or Shirley temple or something, kid. You've earned it._

Eren chuckled at the email, fingertips grazing the screen in front of him. Anyone else who read this would think Levi was mistreating him, but it was just the way they were. He had no question that the older man lov—liked him. After all, he was the one risking things.

"State, huh…" His words were quiet, barely a mumble as he spoke to himself. _I wonder if that means I'll get to dance with Captain again…_ His thoughts were cut short as his phone dinged again, another text. He climbed halfway onto the mattress, blankets twisted to the side, and read the new message.

 **LEVI:** Hey shit face, I'm assuming you're up by now.

Eren couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, arms stretched out holding his phone and chin resting on the edge of the bed.

 **EREN:** Yeah, thanks for waking me up asshole. I just read your email ^^  
 **LEVI:** Don't even think about it. I'm not going to State.  
 **EREN:** What!? Why not!?  
 **LEVI:** Couldn't even if we wanted to. State they only allow pairs entry.

Eren waited, staring at his phone and wondering if he was going to get another message, he didn't.

 **EREN:** And? You and I could enter?  
 **LEVI:** -_- no.  
 **EREN:** Oh… I just, well I thought it would maybe be nice to dance with you again. JUST you.

There was no response for some time, and Eren couldn't help but worry that he had said the wrong thing, upset him somehow. He chewed his lip in worry, Caribbean-green eyes lighting up at the familiar ding from his phone.

 **LEVI:** shitty brat. Come to the studio at five. We'll… discuss it.

Eren lit up like a puppy shown affection from his master. _Master..? Ugh…_ The thought gave him pause. What, like he was just some _toy_ for Levi? No, he knew better. He knew there was genuine affection, and he knew that he had been the one to initiate it in the first place. If anything, _he_ had been the one to take advantage of his instructor.

Shutting his laptop once more, he climbed into bed, curling up and pulling the covers back over his head to block out the burning light that streamed around his blinds. With nothing to do for the next few hours, Eren decided to do the only logical thing and go back to sleep.

* * *

Eren smiled brightly as he waved to his dad, bag over his shoulder and dark brown hair flirting with the breeze. His dad only eyed him curiously before driving off; why the unscheduled practice, son? He rolled his green eyes at the thought of the pestering he'd received on the drive over, pulling out his phone to check the time as he pulled open the door with his free hand.

 _Four-thirty… bit early. Hope that's okay._ He let out a yawn as he rolled a tight shoulder and strolled down the hall toward the studio that Levi usually occupied. He nodded to a tall, muscular blonde man. Erwin. He had only met him a few times; he was one of the other head instructors and he co-owned Maria-Rose Dance Studios with Levi.

A thick eyebrow quirked at him, blue eyes studying him curiously. "Eren? I didn't think any students were scheduled to be here today. Usually it's only Levi."

Eren nodded, mess of hair bouncing, as he fought back a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to deal with small talk that everyone seemed to deem necessary. He just wanted to go see Levi. Touch Levi. Smell Levi. _Taste_ Le—

"Eren?"

Eren shook away from his thoughts and looked up, way up, at the tall man. "Oh, uh, yeah, Levi asked me to come in so we could discuss State or whatever." He tried to walk away, toward the studio, and could feel Erwin following behind him.

He could hear the sound of a tango, intense, angry, longing, thundering from within Levi's studio. He stopped in the open double-doorway, immediately caught up by the vision before him.

The room was equipped with a few poles and rails, for solo practice, and there before him he watched as Levi danced perfectly to the music. He was sensual, fluid but strong, movements smooth and yet somehow sharp. He had never seen anyone move that way before, not even in movies or competitions.

Eren looked up as he felt a hand press against his chin, closing his mouth. "He's incredible, isn't he? I've never met anyone who could dance the tango like he can."

Eren nodded, mouth dry as he watched the beautiful motions of his boyfriend. He had never seen him move like this, had no idea he even _could_. "Why…"

"Why doesn't he specialize in tango?" Eren nodded as Erwin finished he question for him. "He has never found a partner that could match his skill. Even I'm no match."

Eren quirked an eyebrow, curiosity enough to tug his attention halfway from Levi's movements. Erwin nodded toward the dark-haired dancer. "Watch him. The problem is, Levi, as amazing as he is, doesn't _lead_ in the tango."

He was right. Even Eren could figure that out, once he drew himself back from being captivated.

"He tried, for a while, to find a partner that would be willing to lead. But... the tango is a rather... _physical_ dance." Muscled shoulders shrugged casually. "Not many men are comfortable doing that with another man. Besides, the competitions only recently allowed same-sexed dancers to pair."

They both remained silent through a particularly intense part of the dance, and he looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, who know, maybe you can be his match?" Erwin laughed as he walked away, but still… Eren couldn't help but take his words seriously.

"Oi, brat! You going to come in or just stand there and ogle me all day?"

Eren jumped at the words that seemed to echo in the silence, averting his eyes as a blush rose to his cheeks. "Oh, uh, sorry…" He walked toward him, dropping his bag in the doorway. He watched as Levi wiped sweat from his face, studying as the teen neared him. Lettings his fingers graze the tips of the older man's, his words came out in a mumble. "You just… you looked really amazing."

Levi's ever stoic expression softened, blue eyes smiling even if his face wasn't. He glanced toward the doorway, no Erwin, before leaning in and placing a small kiss on Eren's flushed cheeks. "Thanks, brat." He paused, still close. "You smell… clean?"

Eren flushed and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, taking a step back. Because, really, who showered _before_ dance rehearsal? "Oh, uh yeah… I showered so…"

A smooth chuckle filled the room as he watched Levi turn away, towel patting the back of his neck. He couldn't help eyeing him in his khaki dance pants, his muscular arms bared in his fitted black A-shirt. Eren often forgot how many tattoos the older man had. His upper chest, as well as a good portion of his arms, even trailing onto the start of his neck, had an array of ink. Most of the time he wore long sleeves, hiding them, but not today; not that Eren hadn't seen them before. But, of course, the most memorable was the large black and white wings that graced his back. The 'wings of freedom' he called them.

"Anyway, what'd you call me for?"

Levi gave him a dead-panned look, sitting on the floor with his feet together and pulled close to his groin in a lazy stretch. He gestured toward him, dark rings under his eyes almost emphasizing how done he was. "Because, asshole, you said you wanted to participate in State, right?"

Eren just nodded, he didn't really need to say anything anyway.

"Right, so, you had a few hours to think about it. Any idea what you want to perform?"

Eren fidgeted, he didn't exactly want to admit that he had gone back to sleep and woken with only enough time to grab some microwave ravioli, which he laughed to himself over, and shower before showing up for practice. So he latched on to the only thing that came to his mind at the time.

"Well… the tango?"

Eren could almost see the tension in Levi as he looked up at him, and he shifted on his feet as he felt like he was being… tested?

"You talked to Erwin, right?" Eren just nodded, solemnly. "Then he told you I can't partner in the Tango, correct?" Eren nodded again and shifted as he felt Levi's gaze boring into him. "Gonna explain, brat?"

Eren took a steeling breath, he hated the way that Levi could make him so nervous. And yet, he had to admit, he loved it, too. "I just thought… well… maybe I could be your, um, partner?"

Levi only stared at him, and it made Eren shift uneasily. "Fuck…" The deep voice was hushed, the words meant more for himself than for the bright-eyed teen. Rising to his feet with the grace only a dancer could have, he gave Eren's fingertips a little squeeze. "We'll try, okay?"

Eren couldn't help the little jolt of excitement that shot through his gut as Levi crossed the room and put _El Tango de Roxanne_ on repeat on the cd player. He grinned as Levi came back to him, how could he not as he realized that things like this, these were the things that the shorter man did only for him.

"What's that look for?" Levi's voice was still even, knowing, as he placed a hand on Eren's shoulder and another in his hand.

"It's nothing."

Levi just stared at him for a moment before finally responding. "Whatever. You remember the basics I've been teaching you guys?" Eren nodded, of course he remembered. "Good. Don't fuck up."

Eren nodded and began to move with the music, keeping a space between them and his eyes on Levi's feet. He had picked up the routine admirably, but it was sloppy with the space between them.

"Hey, jerkoff. Are my feet that fucking stunning to you or you just scared to touch me?"

"Wah?" Without any words, Levi grabbed Eren's arm tight around his waist, pulling them close enough that he could smell the sweat on the man's skin. Not surprisingly, even when sweaty he somehow smelled of _clean_.

Eren's fumbling words were cut short as Levi urged him to move. The nature of the dance kept their bodies close, and their faces closer. And the german couldn't help but take advantage and slip in a few kisses here and there.

After several sneak attacks, and firm but flustered reprimands, he stopped. And yet, their bodies remained close. To the point that he could feel Levi through his pants. Even if he wasn't hard, he knew what was there and he couldn't help but feel… excited.

Through sheer force of will he kept himself… under control, but he couldn't help the looks he was giving Levi. The adoration, the flirting, the undeniable, lidded eyes that just screamed 'I want you!' His hand drifted lower toward his instructor's ass, attempting to hold him closer as they kept stumbling due to his want, nearly _giggling_ at each mishap.

"Eren!"

The tone was sharp, but not loud, and yet Eren jolted back and away from Levi, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. Why did he jump away? Why was he afraid? And… why did Levi look hurt, even if he hid it so well? Before he could answer any of these questions he felt a hand grasping his wrist, cold against his hot skin, and dragging him down the hallway before literally throwing him into the passenger seat.

Eren felt the car bounce as his dad angrily plopped into the seat next to him, shoving the key into the ignition and turning it harshly before speeding off without looking, receiving angry honking from oncoming traffic. It was dark and he could barely see the eyes behind his glasses, but he knew his dad was angry.

"Dad what—"

"Don't. Not a word."

The car ride was uncomfortable. No, that was as much of an understatement as one could make in this situation. The tension was stifling, the anger burned, and the silence only amplified everything Grisha was pumping out. Eren couldn't breathe and if he didn't get fresh air soon he swore he was going to suffocate under the weight of his father's displeasure. Or vomit. Whichever.

The car ride took longer than he remembered, and he wondered if his dad had taken a long way just to torture him. No, by the way Grisha was seething, he wanted to get home and get home now. Get to _his_ domain, where he would unleash all the fury that was swirling in his head upon Eren. Would he even attempt to listen?

Eren almost gasped for air as he opened the car door, not even waiting for the car to be put in park before climbing out and standing in the cool autumn air. He gulped down the painfully chilled atmosphere before following his dad up the steps and into the house, as if on an invisible leash.

Not even five seconds after Eren latched the door, an angry voice hissed out at him. "What… what the _fuck_ was that?"

 _And people wonder where I get my foul mouth from._ Eren was stunned by the amount of anger, pure seething anger, that seemed to emanate from his father. Unconsciously he took a step back, visibly cringing as he did so.

"What was what?" He furrowed his eyebrows, making a conscious effort not to be a smartass and cuss right back at his dad.

"You're know exactly _what_ , Eren…" His father's tone was laced with poisonous disgust, rivaled only by his pure, utter disapproval. And… disappointment? His features twisted, expression contorting into that of a madman. " _That—_ " Grisha pointed harshly to the general direction of outside their house. "What I saw. When you were – _dancing_. What the _fuck_ was that!?"

Eren's voice stuck in his throat, taking several attempts before finally pushing out an almost-cracking response. "I don't understand what you're asking…" He muttered, averting his gaze. It was bullshit, but he wasn't ready to have this conversation. Not like this. Not now.

"My god, Eren, the looks you were giving him! You looked like, well, like you were in love!"

Eren hesitated, but he had come this far. Maybe his father would understand? Maybe he would remember his late wife and honor her memory, for once. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to steel his nervous, his words were small and simple. "I am."

The silence was palpable and bitter, shattered by the hysterical laughter bubbling up from Grisha's lungs. Eren turned his gaze up to his father, confusion overwhelming him.

"You've been hanging around Jean too much, picking up his sense of humor. What's next, you're going to tell me that you were looking at him that way because you want to _fuck_ him?" Grisha's words were pushed out around laughter, adding salt to the wound.

Eren couldn't have stopped his next words if he tried. And he didn't. "I already did." The room was silent again, and the look on his father's face would've made him laugh. And he did, as he spoke his next words. "Well, more precisely, _he_ fucked _me_. But y'know, same thing."

"Get out." His words came out level, eerily so.

"What?" Eren stared at him in disbelief… had he really just…?

"Get. Out. No son of mine is going to bring that fag shit into my home." When Eren hesitated to respond or move, Grisha grabbed him by the shirt front and physically forced him out the front door, slamming and locking it behind him.

Eren stood there, stunned, staring at the door like he could open it with his mind. What had just happened…? How did that happen? Did his dad really just kick him out? And for what? Having a _boyfriend_? And what was he going to tell Mikasa when she came home to find her brother gone?

Eren hadn't even realized he had begun wandering. He was struggling to breathe, his stomach felt like it was in his throat, and he swore it was only a matter of time before he would find himself retching on the side of the street. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to warm his body which was beginning to shiver in the cold. His thin long sleeved shirt and relaxed fit dance pants did little to protect his body from the autumn night air.

He was surprised, and yet he wasn't, when he found himself opening the door to Maria-Rose Dance Studio. He shuffled numbly down the hall, stopping in the doorway to Levi's studio. He was silent, his throat closing as Levi turned to look at him. His eyes looked slightly red, maybe a little swollen. Had he… had he been crying?

"Eren…" His normally stoic voice seemed a little shaken, though he quickly recovered. "I didn't think you'd be coming back."

Was he shrugging him off?

"I… Levi I…" he stumbled toward him, only to watch him take a step back from him. Eren knew he looked as injured as he felt.

Levi crossed his arms and looked away from Eren, almost sulking. "You made it pretty clear you didn't want me touching you earlier. That it was a _bad_ thing. That you were doing something _wrong._ "

Eren licked his lips and studied Levi in disbelief. Was he really being a little shit like that? "Levi, it's not like that." Dammit, why couldn't he understand? Why did Eren have to explain this now? "It's just… my dad showed up and um, well… I hadn't I guess 'come out' to him or whatever." He shifted, he had no excuse for the way he behaved and he had regretted it the moment he had done it. "Look… I'm really sorry." He reached out his hand, trembling fingers tentatively touching one of the tattooed arms.

"Fucking Christ! You're freezing! What, did you walk here or something, dumbass?" Eren just nodded, relaxing a little as Levi ran his hands over his arms in an attempt to warm them. "Gonna tell me what happened?"

"He um… accused me of lo—liking you. I admitted it. He started laughing, like he had lost it. Asked if I wanted to fuck you… I um heh, said I already let you…" He wasn't sure if he was going to be praised or berated.

Levi responded through a chuckle. "You little shit."

"Yeah. Then he kicked me out. Physically removed me from the house. Said no son f his as going to be a faggot…"

"Eren…." It was strange to hear his name coming from those lips. Usually it was some vaguely insulting pet-name. He felt arms wrapping around him, and he buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck, his smell relaxing. And yet, he couldn't stop thinking and he could feel the anger roiling in his stomach and tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, Levi?" He took the silence that followed as permission to continue. "I… I don't really want to think about any of this… can we maybe try the Tango again? I could use the distraction."

Levi's soft smile could be heard in his voice, hand running over Eren's soft hair. "Sure, brat."

Eren ignored the chill that swept over him as their bodies separated, Levi changing the cd back to _El Tango de Roxanne_. A song of love, loss, risk, betrayal… everything. Passion and intensity. He closed his eyes as he felt Levi's body close to his again, and they began to move. And yet, even with Levi moving with him, his mind kept wandering. Back to the look of disgust his father gave him, the sense of loss of losing another member of his already dwindling family. And to the love he felt when he thought about the man he held in his arms. His mind was so convoluted that it came as little surprise when they stumbled over each other.

"Levi, I'm sorry, I…" He closed his eyes tight, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat. He slowly opened his green eyes as he felt a warm hand on his still-cold cheek, Levi's face close enough to his that he wondered how it wasn't blurring his vision.

"Focus here." Levi held the back of Eren's head, faces close and eyes locked. Eren could only nod in response, placing a strong hand on Levi's muscled back.

Eren almost didn't notice their movements, or how Levi practically floated as he kicked up behind himself, sliding sharply down in front of the taller male, only to be lifted to his feet once more. He didn't notice how Levi would twist his hips, legs flawlessly wrapping around his own in quick, swift motions. He didn't notice how Levi would kick up his feet behind him, with enough precision to just barely miss his own head.

He barely took notice when he nearly effortless held Levi above his head, the weight of the smaller man proving just how solid he really was. He didn't take notice at how Levi's movements were sharp, and yet fluid, in a way that no amount of practice can teach. He overlooked the way Levi would throw his head back and arch his back in the same way he would when he rode out a particularly strong orgasm.

He did, however, notice the way his body wrapped backward around his own as the music began its crescendo. And, of course, he couldn't ignore the way Levi practically curled into him as they spun, as if seeking shelter. He couldn't ignore the way their bodies move perfectly in-sync, the way their weights seemed to perfectly counter-balance each other.

Nor could he deny the way Levi smelled, the sweat that glistened upon his skin. Or the heat that he could feel between them, breaths hot against each other's flesh as their eyes remained locked. He couldn't ignore the sharp movements as his lover twist and turned, kicking up his heels, at the final crescendo.

And no amount of control or focus could have kept him from losing himself as Levi dropped, legs split, with Eren kneeling beside him, hand against his arched back for support. Without a second of hesitation he leaned over the shorter man, tilting his head toward his own and covering his lips with a kiss.

He could feel Levi relax in his arms, kissing him back gently, deeply.

"Hey, brat, finish the tango properly." Their lips brushed together as he spoke, and Eren smiled down at him before pulling them both to their feet in one fluid movement, bodies pressed closed together. They kept their faces close, lips nearly brushing one another's, tempting another kiss.

And yet before that happened, they were interrupted by what seemed to be an unnaturally foreign sound invading their world. Turning their attention sharply, they noticed none other than Erwin standing in the doorway. Eren felt his face flushing and was ready to let excuses spill from his lips, knowing how much trouble Levi could get into.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that…." He eyed them carefully, and yet Eren couldn't deny that Levi wasn't in the least bit tense. "I guess you found your perfect match, huh, Levi?" Turning his back to them, he lifted a hand in a careless gesture as he walked away. "Hope you know what you're doing, shorty."

Before Eren could give it too much thought he felt small, chaste kisses along his jaw. "Hey, Eren. Where are you staying tonight?" He didn't respond… he hadn't thought about it. Where _was_ he going to stay? "Why don't you stay with me, you know, for the night at least?"

Eren turned his face toward him, covering Levi's lips with his own before gathering their things and helping close up the studio for the night. He hefted his bag onto his shoulder and looked around, noticing that the older man hadn't brought a bag. He never brought one. Shrugging, he headed toward the door, slowly beginning to push it open.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Eren stopped in his tracks, turning to see Levi at the end of the barely-lit hallway. Sliding open a large doorway, he stepped through it, calling out behind him. "Lock the door before you head up."

Only hesitating for a moment he closed to the door before turning the deadbolt into the locked position and dropping the blinds. Following Levi, he peeked around the corner to find a wide staircase, lit only by the light coming through the doorway at the top. A voice beckoned from above and he gladly climbed the steps in response.

He was stunned to find a loft, open and spacious, matching the size of the entire lower floor of Maria-Rose Dance Studios. It was mostly monochrome, grays and blacks. Modern. And, as expected, immaculately clean. The loft held everything a bachelor would need: complete with a kitchen and dinette, the island counter doubling as a boundary line; a bedroom, given privacy only by thin room partitions, the screens decorated with oriental art that differed from the rest of the loft and yet somehow matched perfectly; a 'living' area, where he had a pair of sofas angled toward a large flat screen, and a single chair residing near a full bookshelf. There was only one real 'room' that was separated from the others, and by process of elimination Eren assumed it was the bathroom.

The scent of leather pulled Eren out of his awe, dropping his bag he turned to see a rack holding a leather jacket, a small patch with the wings of freedom' on the sleeve. And was that a helmet? So, Levi's choice of transportation was a motorcycle.

"Don't just put your shit in the middle of the floor." Levi emerged from the bathroom, shirt off and fiddling with his ear.

As Eren looked closer he realized he had several metal studs that caught the light; one in the left side of his lower lip, one in his right eyebrow, as well as a couple cartilage piercings in each ear. He couldn't deny the piercings were fucking hot, but part of him was a little hurt. He didn't know he _had_ piercings, as he almost only saw him in the studio, he didn't know he had a bike, and he didn't know he lived above the studio.

Moving his bag to rest near the helmet, he gestured carelessly toward the room. "So… you live here? In the studio?"

" _Above_ the studio, you twat. And yes, I do. Erwin owns the whole building, and even though we co-own the studio itself, he rents out this place to me for cheap. Why did you think I was always here?"

Eren could only shrug as he neared Levi, green eyes studying him closely. He nodded toward the piercings before he spoke. "I didn't know you had those…" His voice gave him away; he never was much of a liar.

Levi's expression softened again, in a way Eren had only seen it do, and he tugged on the hem of the green shirt. "Hey, you stink," He didn't really smell bad, but he smelled of sweat, "Why don't we take a shower?" His expression was still soft, but the corner of his mouth quirked at the dirty things he was implying.

Hesitating only a moment, he followed Levi as he disappeared into the room beyond. As he entered, he was assaulted by a stifling heat and humidity. Once he regained his ability to breathe, he was stunned by what he saw through the steam. The bathroom was… well, huge!

Much like the rest of the loft, it was modernized and monochrome. Even the toilet was black, tucked away into the corner. There were two bathing areas: a claw-footed tub that could fit two adults comfortably, albeit tight, and a large, open shower area encased in glass, visible from all angles, complete with porcelain stools inside.

Levi lounged on the side of the tub, legs outstretched and ankles crossed. "Well?" And, yes, he was naked.

Eren almost tripped over himself as he tugged his tight shirt over his head, dropping his pants to the floor and standing a little awkwardly in his boxer-briefs. Levi shook his head, smiling, and strode confidently toward the shower. He didn't give a single fuck that he was bare-assed, it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before.

He waited, watching as Levi disappeared into the wall of steam, before dropping his briefs to the floor and following behind him, suddenly bold. The steam was once more overwhelming, and yet he felt the air he wasn't getting slip from him as arms wrapped low on his waist.

"Relax."

Eren did as the voice told him, finding it calm and less needy than he himself felt. He felt himself being guided toward the source of the heat, almost-too-hot water rushed over him from a waterfall showerhead. The water rushed over him, soaking into his hair and running rivulets over his body, mouth falling open just enough to breathe.

"Keep your eyes closed."

Eren nodded and had the odd sensation of gliding as he was shifted out of the main stream of water. Temporary emptiness washed over him as Levi turned away from him, the sound of a cap snapping open and closed audible over the water in the background. He felt his body relax as his nostrils were assaulted by mint and a tingling spread through his scalp, fingers massaging.

Hot water rushed over him once more, the tingling more intense as the heat hit the menthol in the shampoo. The water eased and he felt fingers rubbing something new through his hair. He felt empty again, the vague sound of scrubbing in the background. He could only assuming Levi as cleansing himself while the conditioner set in, but his mind kept wandering back to the way his dad looked at him.

Water shocked him from his thoughts, and it was only the last moment reminder of Levi's warning that kept him from opening his eyes into the stream of mint-mixed water. His entire body tingled; he couldn't ignore the sponge softly running over his skin, fingers following close behind, the water rinsing the soap from his body almost as soon as it had touched it.

And then, he felt something else. Lips. Small, chaste kisses along his shoulder as a body pressed close to his. Hands slid down his arms, fingers slipping between his own. His brows furrowed at the gentle touch and tears threatened to spill.

"He's wrong." Eren's body tensed as the words were spoken. "I know what you're thinking, and he's wrong." Levi's hand tightened within his own. "There's nothing wrong with you. There's nothing _gross_ about you."

Eren closed his eyes tight and swallowed around the lump in his throat, pulling Levi's hand within his own to his lips, kissing his fingers softly. He turned toward him, ignoring that they were naked and wet, as well as the fact that he wasn't quite sure when the shorter man had gotten clean, and kissed him softly.

"Levi, I…" He couldn't even attempt words, and was thankful when he felt lips press against his own, quickly adjusting to the stud in Levi's lip. Eren closed his eyes tight, and knew the hot water wasn't the only thing running over his face, but thankful that it hid his tears.

Or at least that's what he told himself, but judging by the sympathetic look in Levi's eyes, he hadn't hid it very well at all. Before the older man could ask him any questions, he grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into another kiss, this one desperate, needy. He could feel the man in his grasp reaching out as he kissed him, followed by the slight squeak of the handle as he shut off the water.

"Eren…" Levi was breathing a little heavier when he pulled back. He placed a small kiss on Eren's lips before grabbing a towel that had been draped over the door, scrubbing the dark brown hair as dry as he could before wrapping it around his young, tan body and doing the same with the other towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Levi didn't speak, he didn't have to, fingers holding Eren's as he led him slowly back into his loft. It was oddly silent, oddly cool. The green-eyed male felt a tug at his hips, felt them gently pressing against another's, felt a hand on the side of his neck and found himself instinctively leaning in for another kiss.

It was different. Until now, they had been so hardcore, so raw, so intense. Heavy and needy. But now? Now, Levi was so gentle, soft, supple, hands barely touching his skin, little shocking tingles sending shivers through his body each time their skin came into contact.

Lips traveled along his jaw line, down his neck, lingering softly over his collarbone as arms wrapped around his body. Their bodies pressed together, hearts pounding in their chests, and Eren couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, Levi was hurting for him. His hands were flat against his naturally tan back, and the younger male could have sworn he felt those hands tremble.

Eren shivered as his shoulders were littered with kisses, bending to return the favor he placed small kisses on tattooed shoulders, arms wrapping around the shorter male, fingers running into his undercut. There was something peaceful about all this, and yet he couldn't ignore the incessant need. The need to have Levi, the need to _forget_ , even if for a little.

"Levi…"

Steel-blue eyes looked up at him through the dimly lit loft, and he felt a hand dropping their towels to the floor. Eren didn't need to say what he wanted. Of course he didn't, Levi just _knew_. He stifled a shiver as the cool sheets met his hot skin, the chill sinking in and dissipating as his boyfriend climbed on top of him, pushing his legs underneath his own.

No matter how hard he tried, Eren couldn't tear his eyes away from Levi's. It didn't matter that he was shuffling in the night stand, or that he was looking down over him as he filled his palm with a clear liquid, or that he gently kissed the inside of his thigh, refusing to break eye contact.

It wasn't until he felt a hand grasp both of their erections, stroking them slowly against one another, that he tore his gaze away and snapped back to reality with a gasp. He arched his back, small thrusts from his hips making it known to both of them that he could easily come just from Levi's hand. But that's not what he wanted.

"Levi, I…" He slid his hands down to still Levi's, sliding it lower between his legs. "Levi, I want you. Please…"

Levi hesitated at the words; Eren had begged before, begged for his cock, begged for it harder, begged to come, but this was different. He wasn't begging for any of that. He was desperately seeking Levi, the intimacy he gave, the security he provided, and the love that he made him feel.

He watched as the older man nodded, sliding a finger in him with no more warning than that. Eren felt a strangled moan force its way from his lips, a jolt surging through his body as Levi rubbed his sweet spot; he knew full well where it was. The brunet couldn't help rutting against the fingers that worked inside him. Not that he really needed the stretching, and he really hoped Levi didn't question him about it. Last thing he needed was to be asked about his masturbation habits at a moment like this.

He heard another click of the cap, though the darkness and angle prevented him from seeing exactly what Levi was doing, not that it was difficult to figure out.

"Ready?"

Eren could almost have laughed at the concern; no one ever imagined that this was how Levi really was once he opened up.

"Yeah…" He nodded slowly as he spoke, shifting a bit just to prove his point.

Levi gingerly held his cock, nudging the tip against the hole that ached for him. Slowly he pressed forward, feeling it swallow him up. A gasp escaped his lips, only to be drowned out by the near-mewl that came from Eren. Blue eyes fell on the boy, concerned.

"God, Levi, move." His words came out breathy, needy, yet somehow calm. How could be possibly be _calm_ , when he had been kicked out of his home? The thought melted away as Levi began to slowly rock his hips, pulling back and thrusting gently into Eren; he could feel the older man studying him closely, watching for discomfort.

Eren felt Levi's weight shift as he leaned over him, leaning close to kiss gently over his chest, trailing kisses up until the boy himself turned and hungrily kissed his mouth. He forced his tongue into his lover's mouth, enjoying the taste as he always did, the muscles rolling together, almost in a dance of their own.

Rolling his hips to deepen the thrusts Levi was giving him, Eren jolted back as a moan pushed from his lips; Levi had found his sweet spot and he wanted it to have more attention than it was getting.

"Levi~ Harder~ Faster~" His words came out in desperate pants. He wanted to forget, he wanted to be swept away.

Levi did as he was told, sitting back on his heels and looking down at Eren. Using his hips for leverage, he pulled nearly to the entrance before thrusting back in, hard and fast, making sure to rub as much of his length as he could against his sweet spot.

His lids grew heavy with lust as he watched Eren, moaning and writhing below him. It took all of his strength to control himself, something about this boy just made him lose it, made him go wild.

"Levi, I, ah~" Eren slid a hand down along his own twitching torso, fingers nearing his own length. "God, dammit. Use that cock of yours and fuck me, already!" Shifting up onto his elbow, he grabbed the back of Levi's head and pulled him down into a hard kiss. "Don't you fucking get it? I want _you_!" His words came out as a hungry growl.

Levi was stunned and the chuckle that came from deep in his chest sent shivers down Eren's spine. He leaned into the crook of his neck, nibbling the ear below that mess of dark brown hair. "Careful what you wish for, brat, you—"

"I better fucking get it."

Eren was rewarded with another chuckle, followed by a hard thrust that left his mouth open in a silent moan, head pushed back into the mattress and back arched. He didn't have time to recover before he received another, and he could feel himself sucking Levi's cock inside.

"That what you wanted, brat? You needed my hard cock inside that slutty hole of yours?"

This time it was Eren's turn to chuckle, god how he loved it when Levi talked dirty. Or talked at all. Everything about Levi drove him crazy, and he loved it. Loved him?

Rutting into Levi's thrusts, each one angled perfectly to leave him screaming. "Ah~! Fuck, Levi~! I want to—let me—" His sentences were becoming incoherent, and he desperately wanted to beg for the other to touch his cock.

"Fuck, I can feel you tightening around me…" Levi snaked a hand between them as he sat back again. He fervently stroked Eren's cock, gasping as he felt his cock being swallowed as the boy's ass practically vibrated around him.

"Shit, Levi, I'm going to—ah! Ahh! Levi, Levi, I, oh fuck, Levi~!"

A strange, pleased grin spread over Levi's face as his name rolled from the lips of the writhing body below him, enjoying the sound as much as the odd sensation of Eren coming into his hand and over his own chest. Green eyes looked up at him with some sort of…admiration?

Eren bit his lip as he watched Levi's back arch, an ugly, strangled moan pushing from his lips as he thrust quickly into him before his hips trembled and he pushed into him one last time, filling him with hot cum. Panting, he leaned in and kissed the green-eyed boy, pulling out to lay next to him, placing small kisses on his chest once more.

"Levi, I….I love you…" He was admittedly frightened by his own confession, but he also knew it to be the truth. The kisses on his chest only paused for a moment before continuing, followed by three small words.

"Me, too, brat."


End file.
